Done Deal
by Oreganofox
Summary: *On Hiatus* Different version of 3x15 Sorrow Life: Merle never lets michonne go free. What will the group's decision be after finding out the deal is complete?*Warning: A dark story*
1. What's done is done

**A/N: This chapter contains assault. Turn away now if you can't handle it! You've been warned. I in no way, shape or form own the walking dead if I did there would be a lot more smutty goodness involved lol. The centered phrase in italic is a lyric from the song Thirteen by Danzig. I don't own the song**

What's done is done..

Rick is standing near the prison gate with his hands grabbing the gate unsure of what to feel. Not knowing if Daryl will be there in time to stop Merle from handing michonne over to the governor. Hershel comes up to the gate next to Rick but he doesn't look at him.

"Daryl has gone after them on foot" The farmer can sense guilt and fear in his voice.

"You're not a bad person rick. I know you thought this would be the best decision for the group but" the elder man pauses for a brief minute "Why were you so quick to give up michonne like that?

"I wanted to protect everyone this seemed like to only way out"

"What makes you think he won't stop his attacks on the prison? That this one deal suddenly can change his mind after everything that happened."

Rick couldn't respond to that as he looks up at him. It took Merle actually going through with it to figure out that this was a bad judgment call. In a way he was right.

"What if she dies... What happens then? Her death is on my conscious" a lump fills in ricks throat as he asks the dreaded question

"You can't think like that. She's a strong minded fighter she'll survive" Those words don't seem to sink in right away." when are you going tell the group?" Rick walks away.

"Rick!"

"I'll gather them up outside the prison yard. Just be there"

_I have to make this right._

_XXX_

Looking at her restraints, then out the car window she realizes her time is running short. Leaning her head back on the headrest the swordless fighter looks in her captor's direction, seeing no expression of remorse from him, not even the usual smirk. The silence is finally broken.

"You must get a kick out of this huh, seeing the black girl suffer in the hands of a murderer, doing everybody's dirty work thinking that makes you worthy. Hmm?" Merle gives michonne a big glare into her brown eyes

"I already warned you once bout' cuttin that tongue out. No one cares bout' you darlin or you wouldn't be here in the first place" he turned his attention back to the road trying to tune her out. She can quickly feel his words starting to make her think but quickly fires back.

"Unlike you I have use for it. You might not think it, or even know it, but your just like the governor willing to give up anyone just to prove something" she still looking in his direction. The expression on his face slightly changes.

"You're wrong. I'm protecting my brother."

"And killing me will protect him. Keep telling yourself that. Daryl would never agree to something like this, You may be family but he's nothing like you" she turns back to looking out the window

Silence fills up the car once again as they keep driving through the empty streets to the meeting place. Merle knows he's done wrong in the past beating t-dog on that roof in Atlanta, to murdering sixteen people. The list could go on, whatever he could do to protect his brother he'd do without a second though. He doesn't think anyone cares at all for this woman not even his brother so why should it matter what happens to her.

The sun is starting to set as they arrive close to the meeting spot. Before she can drift off the car comes to a slow stop. Merle takes a quick drink of whiskey he picked up at the last stop. He turns to her direction to offer her a drink; she gives him a confusing look. He nods reassuring her she's going to need it. He puts the bottle tip up to her plump lips, she tilts her head back a little to take a drink. Leaning into her personal space he opens the door trying not to look at her.

"You know the way girl" She looks directly at him with a look of desperation on her speaks to her captor in a soft seductive tone

"You don't have to do this. We can just go back to the prison, you and me. We can just go back and fight the governor together. A chance to redeem yourself" He turned and looks at her, gazing in to her soft brown eyes.

"You can be a changed man. Just let me go" He keeps looking at her but doesn't respond.

She parts her lips a little, leaning into his personal space to plant a soft kiss onto his lips; she uses her teeth to grab onto his bottom lip softly to pull it back towards her, then releasing. Giving him no time to react she gets out, using her hip to shut the door. When she walks towards the front of the car she stops in her tracks, giving the redneck a long gaze. Then she walked away.

Merle watches her as she makes her way through the bushes, he licks his lips to get a better taste of her lips, a combination of whiskey and jasmine. Not putting any thought into it he turns the car around then drives off.

The governor and his five henchmen are waiting patiently in the back of their pickup truck for their prize to arrive.

"Keep your eyes open boys, she could be here any minute"

"Boss I see something coming through the bushes." the henchmen hesitantly pull out their fire arms, pointing towards that direction. The leader gets a good look at the figure with his one good eye and sees dreadlocks blowing in the wind. He knew Rick had come through with the deal.

_Bad luck wind_**  
**

_Been blowin' on my back_

The swordless warrior continues to walk up to the dark pickup truck, knowing she doesn't have her katana she feels powerless. Looking forward she studies her surroundings, debating what she can do only with the use of her legs _"I can't put the people at the prison at risk_" she thinks to herself. The closer she gets to the truck all she can here is Merle words repeating in her head like a broken record, "No one cares bout' you darlin."

"That's far enough Michonne!" The leader plus his five men jump off the back of the truck, making a circle around her

"Heh little miss samurai... Where's your sword?" The one eyed man lets out an evil sounding chuckle, with that smug look on his face. She just scowls at him, whishing she could gut him.

"She got a nice backside from the looks back here boss, bet she likes it from behind." the entire group of gunmen chuckle at the sexual remark.

"You, search her if you please" The governor ordered

"Well damn if I don't get all the best jobs!" He turns her around to face the same henchman who made that sly remark. Running his left hand all across upper body. He proceeds to run both his hands up the inner part of her legs, and then softly rubs her private area with his right hand.

"You want to try the back pockets?" She gives the long haired gunmen a sarcastic smile

He reaches around her to cuff her butt, then she delivers a right knee to his face in a swift motion. The one eyed man kicks her in the back causing her to fall down. All four men begin to rapidly kick the helpless girl on the ground. Even though the wind is blowing smoothly all she can feel is every foot kicked in her direction. Before she has time to pass out one of the men lifts her head up, making her look at his bleeding nose before delivering a hard punch to her face.

The governor whistles, causing the men to stop. "Get up now!"

Spitting blood out of her mouth, the defenseless fighter struggles to get up, feeling excruciating pain all over her body. One of the men lifts her up to her feet, yanking her dreads back hard. She clenches her blood stained teeth at the one eyed man

"Now that's not very nice. I think it's time you take a nap" the one eyed man grips the front of his gun, hitting the women on the forehead with the handle of the gun. Everything turns black as she falls down on the grass unconscious. He takes out a rolled up black pouch from his back pocket, pulling out a syringe with clear liquid inside. He kneels down to the unconscious woman, injecting the liquid into her right arm.

"You, load her onto the truck, Martinez, you're driving. No one touch this woman below the belt. Disobey this order and you will be shot. In the head!" The gunman stare at each other cluelessly trying to figure out why. The governor sits in the passenger seat" let's go!" he shouts.

One of the henchmen hoist the helpless women on his back and carried her to the back of the truck, the others load up their weapons onto the truck. They speed back onto the road, back to Woodberry.

"See the way her boobs jiggle. I wonder what they taste like" He takes her left hand, rubbing it against his growing bulge. The dark skin gunmen puts to fingers to her neck "Don't know what he'd given her but knocked her out cold. Maybe you should go first sense you had a load of knee to the face"

The long haired henchmen Crawls up to the unconscious woman, pulling her slightly bloody tipped dreads out of her face. He plants a soft kiss onto her plump lips, sticking his tongue into her unresponsive mouth, not even the taste of blood could stop him from tasting her.

He puts his right hand up her top to squeeze her plump breast, while he sucks on her smooth neck. The darker skinned gunman was vigorously stroking himself, wanting to spew all over her face. The gunman lifts up her shirt, pulling down her bra to start sucking on her swollen nibs.

The three men suddenly hear a few taps on the window. It was the boss

"Alright guys fun time is over. Leave her be"

XXX

Merle continues to drive up the road until he sees his brother walking. He abruptly stops the car, rolling down the window. Daryl approaches the car, seeing his brother in the driver's seat

"Hey baby brother whatchu' doin out here?" the younger Dixon looks around the car, seeing her sword in the backseat

"Where's Michonne?"

"Long gone brother" He takes a swish of whiskey

"...You drunk fuck!" he mummers under his breath "Take me to the rendezvous now" The older Dixie chuckles

"Don't tell me you actually care for the bitch do ya?" the younger brother gets into the car.

"I'd promise Rick to bring her back, she don't deserve none of this!" another chuckle escaped from the older brothers mouth

"Typical officer friendly, sends me to do the deal that he ain't got the balls to do, then has a sudden change of heart." Before he can take another drink, the bottle is snatched out of his and thrown out window.

"Tired of hearin' your mouth you drunk, just take me to the rendezvous point." The older brother doesn't bother to put up a fight with his brother.

Both Dixons are walking through the fields. The older Dixon could care less about finding out what happened but his younger brother was always the sentimental one, so he had no choice but to stand by his side, putting his feelings aside. The younger brother spots a patch of blood on the ground, along with multiple foot prints.

"He knocked her out cold, looks like a struggle happened" he can sense distress in his voice, which wasn't unusual in this type of situation.

He walks up behind Daryl "what's done is done... Ain't nothin' we can do now. Not much time before it gets dark" He takes a brief pause "C'mon"

"Sure whatever you say, dad" He turns around and bumps into his brother's shoulder but he grabs him by the forearm using his good hand.

Merle raises his voice" I'm nothin' like that old drunkin' bastard, I never once laid a hand on you like he did. I did this to protect you. Don't you understand that?"

"...Dad use to grab me the same way you are now. He may be dead but you're the spinning image of him. Sad you don't even see it" Feeling deeply insulted by those words, Merle looks directly into his eyes, releases his grip knowing there's nothing left to be said. He wants to change but doesn't know where to start.

XXX

Everyone was sitting outside of the prison when rick revealed to the group about the governor's deal. No one would ever think he would just act without discussing it with everyone first. The looks of confusion and fear filled everyone's faces; there was nothing that could be said. Glenn and Maggie just stare at each other; they both had firsthand encounters with the governor. They know what she's in for and it's not looking good. Rick couldn't even bring himself to say anything else.

Maggie puts her head down "I hope she makes it back alive" She starts to get all chocked up from the thought of what michonne is going through.

"Please don't cry. It's gonna be okay" Glenn embraces Maggie into his arms

"I hope Daryl found her. He's just gotta bring her back" Carol says, resting her head against the concrete wall.

Beth try's to put on a brave face "I have faith in Daryl, he's good at these things" Hershel puts his arm around his youngest daughter planting a small kiss on her forehead. He can tell she was scared.

Carl couldn't even look at his father the same way ever again. He had a special bond with michonne like a long lost sister type. This had a great effect on him personally. Then suddenly Carl stands up in front of everybody

"Alright people listen up. By a show of hands, how many of you think she's earned a place in our family?" everyone raises their hand in an instant. He gives his dad a scowling look then directs his attention back to everyone else"

"I'll be damned if I let a member of our family die in the hands of a psycho. I agree, my father should of talk to us first. But that right there tells me he doesn't care for michonne the way we do. With that being said we should come up with plan to rescue her, the governor will never kill another person again. Who's with me?" Rick is in disbelief hearing these words coming out of his son's mouth; still he couldn't say anything because he knows this is his fault.

Suddenly there is the sound of a car horn near the gates. The moment of truth is in that car. Everyone attention it redirected.

"Maggie, Glenn open the gates" Rick orders

They both run as quickly as they can. Everyone stands, waiting to see if she was in the car. As the Dixon brother enter the prison, Rick walks up to the car window, looking directly at Daryl. The younger Dixon is holding her sword in his hands, at that moment nothing could be said.

"Just park the car over there. We can use it for additional runs" he grabs his head as he walks back into the prison to find carl, needing to talk to him about his little outburst in the courtyard. He finds his son sitting on the cell bed, looking at the wall.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about out there?" he wouldn't look in his father's direction

"Please, it's not you care what happens to her anyway"

"Excuse me, I'm trying to protect everyone at this prison. What makes you think I don't care about what happens to her?"

"You handed her over like she meant nothing to any of us. She's earned her place in this group and you knew that. But still took matters into your own hands without thinking of the consequences" Carl looks in his dad's direction "did you really think handing one person over will stop a man like him?" Rick can sense an assertive tone in his voice. He walks over to his father looking directly at him.

"So dad it's your call. What are you going to do about this?"

* * *

**The deal is complete. Will michonne be alive by the time they rescue her? Will Merle ever change his ways?**

**Stay tuned. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Torture Room

**A/N: Wow thanks everyone for all the feedback! Didn't expect to get such a response. This chapter contains rape if you can't handle it don't read.**

_Torture Room…_

Michonne awakens to the smell of cigar smoke. With her vision still cloudy, and head throbbing in pain she can't tell where she is; the drug hasn't worn off fully. All she can see is dangling tools, a restraint chair, and the door. It dawns on her that there was duct tape covering her mouth. Something was preventing her from swallowing. She immediately feels sick when she taste's semen.

"Look who's up... Those beautiful brown eyes... So beautiful" he grazes her face with the sharp side of his knife, leaving a diagonal cut from her cheek to the top part of her upper lip. Being very weak she doesn't realize her wrists and ankles are chained or that she only has her underwear on. He tugs at her exposed nubs causing her to groan, then runs the smoother side of his knife against her slit, making her jolt.

"Aww come on don't be shy. You were so good while you were knocked out" she gives him that deadly glare. Nothing should be more pleasurable then to see this guy dead. That brash tone of his was only making her angrier.

"What's with that look?" He grabbed a bottle of vodka "You must be thirsty... Guess I should take the duct tape off huh... If you try anything I'll hurt you" he rips the duct tape off her mouth. Gathering every ounce of her energy she spits the contents in her mouth at the governor.

"...You...Sick...Fuck" That exhausted, spunky tone was a big turn on; he'd always like to see his victim's resist. But she was different; tough, acting like nothing hurts. It'll take a lot more effort to crack this one.

"Hmm see you're not a swallower..." He forcefully pulls her head back and pours vodka in her mouth. She attempts to spit it out but he quickly grabs her throat, squeezing it tightly, giving her no choice but to swallow.

Removing his shirt he decided to up the fun, she tilts her head down thinking she'd get a break; but that was far from the truth. The sound of a his hands rubbing together informs her that he's just getting started.

Standing behind her, he begins delivering multiple spankings across her ass. She can feel her skin burning and stinging, but refuses to let the man hear her painful cries or see her tears.

"Come on. Scream for me baby" He continued spank her repeatedly. After a while his cock begins to grow hard from all the excitement. He pulls out three pairs of clamps. Her head dangles back weakly from pain and exhaustion

He props her head up "Don't pass out on me now... The fun is just beginning" Two clamps were placed on her tender nubs, and one on her swollen clit. He bends her over to get a better view of her private area. He aggressively shoves his middle and ring finger into her, causing her to groan

"Mmm you're really tight. Been putting out at the prison huh. Who's the lucky guy? Come on... Tell me" With no response he continues fingering her aggressively. She feels something thick and hard, aligning with her slit. Without warning his thick member shoves inside her with great force. Her loud scream echoes throughout the walls of the room. But no one can hear.

XXX

Back at the prison, Rick and the group are gathered inside the prison discussing the plan to rescue Michonne. Everyone was except the Dixon's was scared, Carl was still furious with his dad; even at the meeting he kept his distance from him.

"Tomorrow we drive up to Woodberry, sneak in, find Michonne, and get out of there before anyone knows what happened. Glenn, I need you to be the driver, Daryl you're coming too" They both agreed, and then Maggie speaks.

"I'm coming too. I gotta help her" she begins to get chocked up "I know what she's going through" Glenn immediately stopped her.

"I don't want you going back there" Maggie begins to plead with him.

"But Glenn..." He walked up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Please... I know you care about Michonne; I do too but you're not going back there. Promise I'll come back to you in one piece. We'll bring her back" she nods her head and they embrace in a quick hug.

"What about Merle? He's the only one who knows the entry points to Woodberry" Daryl asked. Rick doesn't want him coming along with the fear he might blow their plans but he knows deep down Daryl was right. He puts his feelings aside; He needs the best of the best to pull this off.

"He ain't gon' kill her. Been waitin' to get his hands on her" Merle adds

Daryl walked up to his big brother "Well…You comin' with us?" He agreed.

"Not gonna leave you hangin' baby bro" Merle quickly retreated back to his cell.

After agreeing to the plan the group retreats back to their cells for the night. The mood in the prison quickly shifted ever since Michonne was taken; even the weather shifted. Everyone wasn't very social, not to mention Carl being totally distancing himself. Merle is sitting in his cell holding the bible Hershel gave him. His brother's words linger in his head along with Michonne's final words while they were driving.

_"Once the Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself"  
"You can be a changed man. Just let me go..."_

Rick was lying down on his cell bed, staring upward, listening to the wind blowing outside. Every passing minute feels like an hour has passed. While the time tick forward slowly her death clock ticks faster. All he can think is if she'll be alive by the time they get there. He will stop at nothing to bring her home, but little did he know how much work would need to be done to earn her trust back. The sound of thunder echo's throughout the prison walls.

XXX

The governor zipped up his pants, looking at his defenseless, bruised victim lying cold on the ground, with her wrist and ankles shackled to the wall.

"Did you have fun sweetheart? Hmm? Never thought you would swallow my load..." He chuckled. She can't even talk since he punched her hard in the mouth causing heavy bleeding. Even though she felt like she was dying by the second she refused to give up.

"How bout' another drink" Filling the shot glass with vodka, he pours it slowly along the open skin on her back. He tightened the shackles around her ankles and wrists. He dips his two fingers into the thick puddle of blood leaking from her mouth, savoring the taste.

"Taste's just like I thought... Bitter..." he kneels down to plant a kiss on her cheek "Better get some rest. Got a big date tomorrow" He delivered one more forceful kick to her stomach, and then exited the room.

After coughing repeatedly, she spits up the man's load she kept in her throat. Feeling the cold air hit her skin and her body aching with pain she cries, not even notice her own load leaking from her private area. She manages to cry herself into a relaxing state, trying to prepare for her next beating.

* * *

**Poor Michonne. What are the governor's plans for her now?**

**As for the pairing i have to go with Dixonne. I just can't see her loving rick after he sacrificed her.**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Just Get Me Out

_Just get me out._

Rick managed to get some sleep; despite his thoughts on the state Michonne would be in when they got to Woodberry. Sitting at the table with his hand on the side of his head carol brings him some oatmeal.

"Did you manage to sleep last night?" Carol asked

"Some. Kept tossing and turning" He continues to stare off in the distance

"You should really eat something" He didn't respond. With a brief silence passing she gets up and pats him on the back.

"I know she's still alive... Trust me. I don't know what will happen with you two but we'll do whatever we can to help you earn her trust back"

"Have you seen Carl?" He asked.

"Last I seen he was in Michonne's cell"

Stepping outside to get some fresh air Carol spots Daryl sitting on the ground, smoking a cigarette. She never talked to him since yesterday.

She sat next to him "You okay?"

"Don't know" He took another puff of his cigarette. All he kept thinking about was killing the governor. Still it was typical of him to avoid any deep conversation with people.

"I really wish you would talk to me"

"Ain't nothin' to talk about… Just wanna bury the fucker" She turned to look at him.

"What are your feelings towards Michonne?" He didn't know how to answer her.

"Don't know what I feel... Riskin' my life says enough doesn't it?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to feel emotion. If you keep closing yourself off how will anyone know how you feel? Whenever you two were together you always had a smile on your face, the way you interacted with her, the way you touched her. I knew then you two had a connection. Now she's gone you closed your doors right back up and I don't like seeing you like that" Her words caught his attention. He never got the chance to open up to Michonne considering he didn't know how.

Rick and Glenn were loading up the car with a few supplies while Daryl and Merle were loading up on ammo. Rick turned around to see Carl standing behind him.

"What were you doing in her cell?" Rick asked.

"Fixing it up for her... Dad can you do something for me?"

"What?" The expression on his face completely changed.

"...Put a bullet in his head for me" Rick was completely stunned by his request.

"Carl..." He didn't know what else to say.

"Just bring her back dad. Please"

XXX

Behind the walls of Woodbury the governor gathered a few tools from his house. While looking through multiple knifes he realizes those wouldn't do the job properly. He went to his closet, pulling out a box that contained four antique knifes. He began sharpening them, getting more aggressive with every movement, not even noticing the unannounced visitor.

"What are you doing?" Milton said.

"Nothing..." He gave him with a harsh grin, while still sharpening his knifes.

"Those knifes are already sharp enough"

"Never could be too sharp" Letting out a smug chuckle. He's caught off guard by the bag of medical supplies.

"What are you doing with those?"

"For her injuries" He said hesitantly

"I've got a better job for you" He pulled out a white long sleeved, lace mini dress "you're in charge of getting her dressed after our little session" He got very concerned on what his plans were; but couldn't do anything about it.

"What do you plan on doing with her" He stepped closer to the frightened doctor.

"Don't question me. Just do what I say!" He asserted.

As they approach the workshop door, Milton asked the governor to clean her up; he denied his request and asked him to wait outside until he's finished. Smiling at the sleeping woman he kicked the wall to wake her up.

"Time to play sweetheart" He dragged her body to the center of the room, attaching her cuffed wrists to a chain hanging from the ceiling. He rubbed his smooth hands across her scarred back.

"You're gonna entertain a few guest today. Guys get in here!" Martinez plus the three other henchmen from yesterday entered. She looked over at the long-haired henchmen still bruised from receiving her knee to the face. He had a smile on his face which could only mean she'll be semiconscious by the time this is over.

Milton stood outside the door trying desperately to block out the noises. Grossed out by hearing her gag he needed too man up fast. He'd seen too many people have been killed in the governor's hands. Even though his risks of dying are high he didn't want another victim's death on his mind.

_**One hour later.**_

"Come on don't fall asleep now. The fun isn't over yet" Grabbing one of his sharper edged knifes he pressed the tip against her eyeball. Before he can drag the knife into her eye a knock came from outside.

"You don't know how lucky you are" He whispered. Growing frustrated with the repeated knocking he let Milton in.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I'm going to clean her up...Now!" He was taken aback by the scowling look on Milton's face.

He elbowed the governor and walk over to Michonne. He felt disgusted seeing her stomach and face bruised along with semen dripping from her dreads and face. After cleaning multiple cuts Milton puts the dress on her. He wanted to take the duct tape off her mouth but was immediately stopped.

"Here Milton" He gave him the knife "Make yourself useful and cut out her eye" Milton's mind was racing rapidly until she locked eye contact with him. The look of desperation in her eyes causes him to take his chance. When the governor pushed him he managed to cut on his arm. He punched him, knocking his glasses off then it turned into a rough scuffle. Eventually Milton was stabbed in the chest.

"Pathetic. Always knew you never had the balls anyway. Enjoy you're last breath" He removed his knife from his chest.

"Guess we'll have our date now" He gave her multiple kisses on the forehead before hitting her in the head with an empty whiskey bottle. She awoken handcuffed to a bed with the governor standing beside her, dragging a knife diagonally across her chest. She was at her breaking point; not sure how much more abuse she can handle.

"You look so pretty in that dress, even with the blood on it" He ripped the duct tape off.

"You talk a lot of shit. You've been knocking me unconscious this whole time. You can't handle me huh? If you take these cuffs off I can show you my tricks. Don't you want me to ride your cock?" He immediately grabbed her throat with both hands.

"You don't tell me what to do" He squeezed tighter then used one free hand to rub against her private area.

"Big Charlie will show you how it's done" He whispered in her ear; then leaving the room to get his special toy.

Michonne took this opportunity to try breaking free. She balled her hands into fists and attempted to pull out of the handcuffs. Determined to escape She didn't feel pain when the skin on her hands began ripping. After a couple forceful tugs she slipped out. Looking for a weapon she pulled one of the rods from the metal bed frame. She stood in the corner by the door, waiting for him to return but suddenly started feeling light headed.

XXX

At night the selected prison members arrived at Woodberry; parking a couple feet away from the gates. Everyone except Glenn got out and hid between two bushes.

"This isn't right. There are no guards" Rick said observing their surroundings.

"He's waitin' for us... Keepin' her at the workshop probably" Merle said.

As there making their way through Woodberry quietly they follow a small trail of footprints; leading to the workshop door. Rick decided to kick the door down, the air suddenly felt thicker as he stepped in. When he turned on the light he was caught off guard by a walker but managed to stab it. Rick feared Michonne turned into a walker. Trying not to break down he kept looking around to find her, seeing a lot of blood on the floor.

"She was over here; shackled up... Where else could he take her?" Daryl asked.

"Could of taken her to his house. Fer one more fuck" Merle said sarcastically

"Shut up man" Daryl demanded. Rick was disgusted with Merle's choice of words but decided not to think about it.

Before stepping back outside Rick peaked through the door to see three guards standing in front of the house.

"We have to do this quietly. You'll shoot the one in the middle, Merle and I would take the other two got it?" Daryl nodded. Both men snuck to opposite sides of the house. As they began tip toeing towards the guards Daryl shot an arrow through the guard's head while Merle and Rick stabbed the other two. After dragging the bodies inside the house they began searching every room. Daryl came across one door with a horizontal line; drawn in blood.

"She's could be in here" Everyone gathered around the door. Daryl looked over at Rick to assure he was ready to see what's inside. Opening the door Daryl and Rick were stunned. Michonne was lying in a pool of blood with a rod in her hand while the governor was cuffed to the bed with a severely battered face.

Rick ran over to her to see if she was breathing. Rage began brewing as he looked at her bruised face. He pointed his revolver at the governor's head; not hesitating to pull the trigger. Daryl shot an arrow through his eye, and then began stabbing him repeatedly. Merle grabbed his hand to stop him.

"She's unconscious" Daryl turned his attention back to her, ripping off two pieces of his vest and tied them around the open gashes on her hands. Rick hoisted her up on his shoulders. He looks over at Daryl who had a very angered expression on his face. He wanted to say something but nothing came out.

As they were walking to the car no one spoke; only the sounds of crickets chirping and the light gust of wind. In the car Daryl had Michonnne's head resting on his knee. He used his red cloth to wipe the blood from her mouth.

"Was it worth it man?" Daryl asked. Rick looked back at Michonne then turned around.

"...No" Silence passes as they continued driving to the prison.

* * *

**Rick has his work cut out for him to earn her trust back.**

**Severe writers block with this one. My apologies!**


	4. Recovery

_Recovery..._

**Arrival**

Inside the prison everyone was preparing for the arrival of the group members. Hershel prepared Michonne's cell with medical supplies and new clothes. Carl didn't have any sleep but still waited for them to return. He sat on the ground across from her cell, watching Hershel prepare.

"You should get some rest" Carol sat next to him.

"Not until I know she's alive" Carl struggled to stay awake.

"The thing is I just started to bond with her. She opened up to me and now this happened" He looked up at Carol "Will she ever be the same?"

"Only time will tell. We'll do everything we can to make her feel safe again" She wrapped her arm around Carl to comfort him.

As the sun began to rise Maggie and Beth waited at the gates for the car. Beth can see her sister was extremely worried that the guy's couldn't save her in time.

"Glenn will be okay sis" Beth took the lock off the gate.

"That's not all I'm worried about..." Both of them opened the gates as the car arrived.

Maggie went to approach the car as everyone got out; the look on Glenn's face and seeing Michonne in Rick's arms as he carried her inside said it all. Once Hershel closed the curtain he prepped his needed supplies on the tray. After cutting off her dress he became overwhelmed by the amount of scars and bruises on her body.

Rick stood in the bathroom mirror, looking at himself. Guilt hit him hard in the chest as he listened to Hershel pray. The blood might be washed clean but he still wore her blood on his hands. After a grueling hour of patching up Michonne's wounds he came out of the cell to inform Rick and Daryl about her condition.

"How is she?" Rick asked.

"She's lost some blood. Her pulse is very faint, her stomach is inflamed and she has a concussion..." He paused for a second, still shaken about her other injuries "There's multiple cuts and bruises on her body, the marks on her back will scar. Everyone has to keep an eye on her" He looked directly at Rick then walked away. Both Daryl and Rick agreed they would take turns watching her.

**Hour eight  
**  
Daryl and Merle left the prison earlier to get extra medical supplies off Hershel's list. Carl walked into Michonne's cell to check on her. He's still upset that he wasn't able to stay awake when they brought her back. He held her lifeless hand, hoping she was alive.

"Michonne, can you hear me?" He grew wary hearing her struggle to take a breath. He immediately pushed up and down on her chest to open her airway but it didn't work. He shouted loudly to get someone's attention.

"She's not breathing, somebody help!" Everyone rushed to her cell. Carol grabbed Carl to keep him away. Felling no pulse Rick proceeded to resuscitating her.

"Come on, don't you fucking die on me, breath" Glenn consoled Maggie as she fell to the floor crying. Minutes passed with no success. Hershel put a tube down her throat then attached a bag to the other end and pumped air into her lungs. An hour later Daryl walked into the prison everyone remained quiet.

"What happened?" Daryl asked.

"Michonne stopped breathing" Rick answered. A lump formed in Daryl's chest.

"She's dead?"

"No… She's still unconscious but breathing on her own now" Hershel replied. No other words were spoken.

**Seven hours later**

One loud heart beat slowly awoken Michonne. As her vision cleared she raised her hands up to her face, and saw they were bandaged. Feeling a great amount of pain and a burning sensation all over her back she sat up in the bed. Across from her was Rick; passed out in the chair. At that moment her heart rate increased from anger.

With little strength she stood up and grabbed her sword, pulling it out of the scabbard slowly. Pointing the knife at his chest she clenched her fist tightly on the handle to stop her hand from shaking. Standing there for a few minutes she realized Rick wasn't the one she wanted to twist her blade inside, Merle was. Leaning against the wall to keep upright she limped her way to the stairs to get to Merle's cell. With every step came shooting pain from her legs to her waist.

She walked towards the cell with a clear motive to murder Merle. Suddenly she dropped her sword and collapsed on the floor; not realizing how much blood she's lost. Picking up the sword she saw her reflection. Looking at her slightly paled skin, bruised eye and thinking about her violent actions she felt dangerous to everyone; her only choice was to leave the prison permanently. Before leaving she walked quietly into Carl's cell. She kept her hand steady while caressing his forehead; Carl would have wanted her to stay at the prison but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. She turned around and saw Judith squirming in her crib, reaching her arms out for her. It's only a matter of time before she started crying. To keep her quiet Michonne picked her up and gently rocked her back to sleep.

Once at the gate she threw her sword over to minimize extra weight. Determined to leave she clenches her fist very tightly on the gate and slowly climbed upward. She attempted to avoid the barbed wire by moving the strong wires with her hand. With no luck she went over to the other side of the gate but one of her legs managed to get tangled into one of the rings.

Dangling from the barbed ring in excruciating pain she continued to untangle her leg from the wires; with her skin is being cut with every movement. With one forceful tug she freed her scratched leg, causing her to fall hard on the ground. After lying motionless for a few minutes she stood up and grabbed her sword. The sound of walkers rang through her ears as she walked away from the prison; not caring where she'll end up.

* * *

**Will she get far with her injuries? Will she be rescued?**

**Once again my apologies for the late update.**


	5. Outside Prison Walls

**A/N: After reading a certain review i had to edit this because I got mixed reactions with what i originally wrote what happened with the governor in this chapter. She dreamt what he did to her, none of it happened. Hopefully this version is better.**

Dawn approaches as a weakened Michonne limped her way through the woods, trying to find a place to rest. She grabbed her stomach, feeling a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. In an extreme amount of pain she hunched over by a tree, vomiting up blood.

With fresh blood on her shirt and dripping from her mouth a couple of walkers suddenly appeared from the both sides of the tree, coming towards her fast. She struggled to take her sword out of the scabbard as she tried to keep her balance. She stabs a few zombies in the chest but they kept on coming from all sides. The more zombies she tried to slay the more they multiplied; slowly realizing she couldn't kill them all.

Exhausted and losing more blood from the open cut on her leg she starts to feel dizzy. As the noises grow louder around her she stumbled back, trying to get away from the horde of walkers. Getting weaker by the second and her breathing slowing down her eyes roll to the back of her head before falling on the ground. Before her eyes closed on their own she seen multiple walkers crowd around her, trying to grab one of her limbs.

XXX

Carl woke up, ready to check on Michonne. He walked over to Judith's crib to pick her up. As he gently patted her back he felt something wet on her back.

"What the..." He saw a rectangular patch of blood on her back. After checking her to see if she had any cuts on her back he looked on the ground and seen a blood trail leading out of his cell. Then he realized she finally awoken after being unconscious for eight hours.

"Dad, Michonne..." His heart blood ran cold when he stepped out of his cell, seeing Merle standing at the stairs and another trail of blood coming from her cell. Looking at the line of blood smeared on the wall leading up to the stairs then back outside the cell blocks Carl knew she was gone.

Daryl overheard the panic downstairs and wanted to figure out what happened. He stepped out of his cell and seen bloody finger prints along with a trail of blood going down the stairs which led to the outside. He followed the stained grass to the gate; which was also covered in blood.

"Damn" He said in shock after seeing a little piece of her jeans on one of the barbed wires. Afterwords everyone regrouped outside the cell blocks discussed what Daryl found.

"She limped her way upstairs then passed out. I saw her finger prints on the floor" Daryl explained.

"Why would she go up there?" Glenn asked.

"Tried to kill me, what else" Merle replied.

"Can't say I blame her" He replied. Merle glared at him, trying not to get angry.

"How did she get out?" Hershel asked.

"She hopped the gate. I saw blood on the barbed rings, and a piece of her jeans on there. Must of dangled from there before she dropped to the ground"

"It's my fault, I should of been awake" Rick put his hands over his face, feeling guilty about failing to keep an eye on her.

"You were exhausted" Maggie said.

"We all were" Beth replied. A brief moment of silence passed before anyone said anything. Nobody wanted to think she was dead but seeing how long it's been everyone started losing hope.

"I'm going after her" Daryl gathered some extra arrows and reloaded his crossbow "Rick, you comin' too?" Rick nods his head.

"I'm going too" Carl said while he loaded his gun. Rick looked at him. "Don't say anything dad, I need to do this. You owe her just as much as I do" Rick didn't want to argue since everyone was already on pins and needles, so he agreed to let him come with them.

"Going after the woman who tried to kill your brother" Merle shook his head in disgust.

"Not gonna let her die out there. We'll take the car" He gathered a few medical supplies plus a few bottles of water and packed them into the car.

XXX

Rick and the rest of the guys have been driving down empty roads for twenty minutes and came up with nothing. Looking out the window, through the trees Carl saw multiple walkers gathered around in a circle.

"Pull over quick" Carl said. All three men exited the car with their weapons ready.

"Dad, I see her on the ground" Carl shot on zombie from a distance.

"Shit" Rick snuck up behind one of the walkers and stabbed it with his machete. Carl shot four walkers that were tugging at Michonne's legs. After they killed of the walkers Daryl gathered his arrows from the heads of the dead. All three men gathered around her.

"Her skin is pale. Is she dead?" Carl took a deep breath to prevent himself from breaking down.

"No, just unconscious" Daryl seen her blood seeping through her pants. He kneeled down and gently rolled up her pants leg "Blood loss, there's some wire still caught in there"

"She covered in walker gunk, we have to clean her" Carl said.

"Later once we get back, I'll carry her" Rick said. He hoisted her up on his shoulder and they proceed their long walk back to the car; only to be confronted by more walkers.

"Shit, walkers coming in fast" Daryl shouted, shooting two arrows.

"Their blocking off the car" Carl shot two zombies that poped up behind them.

"I see a cabin over there; go now I'll catch up" Rick said.

"No, I'm not leaving her" Daryl tried to reason with him.

"I got her just go" Rick shot another zombie in close range. Daryl helped him clear a couple more walkers before taking Carl and running to the cabin for cover. While still carrying Michonne he shot five zombies infront of him to clear a path. Coming closer to the cabin a walker grabs ahold of Rick's ankle, stopping him. He aimed his gun attempting to fire but the revolver chamber was empty. Struggling to loosen his grip Rick crushed the walker with his freed foot.

"Rick, come on" Daryl shouted. Rick kept a firm hold on Michonne as he ran to the cabin.

When she opened her eyes again she couldn't figure out where she was; wooden walls, dim lights, and the sounds of walkers banging on the walls. She felt wet and sticky from head to toe. Still too weak to move she used her eyes to observe her surroundings more. She saw two figures standing by the wall and one on their knees in front of her. She slowly started hearing familiar voices ringing through her ears like an echo as she tried to gather the little energy she had left.

"How long are we going to be stuck in here?" Carl asked.

"I don't know. We have to fight them off, and get her to the car safely" Rick explained.

"This cabin should protect us, for now" Daryl said bandaging up her leg.

"Will she make it?" Carl asked. He pressed his fingers on the side of her neck.

"She needs to go back to the prison now, we can't waste time" Daryl said.

* * *

**All four of them are trapped in a cabin by walkers. Let's hope they escape in time to get her more medical care. **


End file.
